Pengakuan Sakura!
by Bunga Sakura
Summary: 'Cih, aku telah diperkosa seorang cewek. Ckckckc...kau memang memalukan Uchiha Sasuke.'  Sasusaku pair


Disklaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

**Pengakuan Sakura!**

**By DeviL's KunoiChi**

.

.

.

Jemari-jemari itu masih bermain disana. Menekan lebih dalam lagi, setelah itu meliluk-liuk. Berputar beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya tertarik keluar bersamaan dengan lendir putih yang membasahi jari-jari itu.

Merasa belum puas, sosok itu beranjak. Membuka lemari dan mengambil dua buah benda aneh yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan. Sakura-nama sosok itu menekan tombol on di batang sebuah alat yang sering dikenal sebagai vibrator. Vibrator itu meliuk-liuk di depan Sakura laksana itu memang penis seorang Sasuke, pujaan hati Sakura.

Sakura beranjak berbaring dalam bathupnya. Kakinyapun terkangkang disisi bathup. Dengan pasti tangan mungil itu mengarahkan vibrator itu tepan di lorong belakangnya. Gadis pink itu tak mau berhenti meskipun lorong belakangnya terasa perih karena dengan paksa dimasukan vibrator berdiameter 4cm. Gadis pink itupun menggelinjang liar ketika vibrator itu mengobrak-abrik lorong belakangnya.

Nafas itu menderu, tetesan-tetesan keringat membasahi tubuhnya yang telanjang. Belum puas kini sebuah vibrator ditancapkan di vaginanya sendiri. Sakura pun hanya bisa mendesah sambil membayangkan Sasuke-lah yang tengah menyetubuhinya. Cinta pertama Sakura yang tak pernah mungkin ia dapatkan. Karena Sakura hanyalah pungguk yang merindukan bulan, mengharap sesuatu yang tak pernah mungkin.

.

.

Dengan senyum cerianya Sakura berjalan menelusuri lorong sekolah. Sesekali ia berhenti sebentar untuk sekedar membalas salam atau berbincang-bincang kecil dengan teman-temannya. Siapa yang tak kenal Haruno Sakura, seorang gadis polos yang beberapa minggu lalu memenangkan mendali emas dalam bidang MIPA.  
Seorang gadis pintar yang selalu membanggakan teman-teman dan gurunya. Meskipun ia tak secantik Hyuuga Hinata atau tak sepopuler sahabatnya Yamanaka Ino, tapi kepolosan dan keluguan Sakura menjadi bahan tersendiri untuk membuat teman-temannya menyukainya.

Masih dengan senyum cerianya Sakura melangkah ke kelasnya.

Deg.

Gadis itu membeku ditempat. Emerald indah itu melirik dicelah jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Disanalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke terlihat tengah duduk manis dengan tangan kanan menopang dagunya, seperti biasa menatap lukisan alam di luar sana.

Senyum itu lenyap bertransformasi menjadi murung ketika bola matanya menangkap sosok Yamanaka Ino tengah bergelantungan mesra di lengan pujaan hatinya. Semua juga tahu Uchiha Sasuke, sang pangeran sekolah memang tak pernah kehilangan pesona untuk menjerat hati para gadis-gadis.

.

.

Sore itu langit tampak tak pernah lelah menumpahkan air matanya.  
Hujan deras telah menunggu diluar sana ketika Sakura keluar dari ruang guru. Gadis itu menggerutu kesal, awan hitam masih berarak di langit bertanda hujan belum berniat untuk berhenti.

Untunglah Tuhan masih berbaik hati pada Sakura ketika ia ingat pernah menyimpan payung lipat di loker miliknya. Dengan segera kaki kecil itupun berlari kembali ke dalam sekolah.

''Ini dia payungnya, untunglah masih ada.'' batinnya senang.

Dengan senandung kecil Sakura melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

Sakura terbengong ditempat dimana ia tengah berdiri. Kelopak matanya enggan untuk berkedip ketika tatapannya tertumpu pada sesosok pemuda yang tengah duduk termenung, pemuda itu masih tetap seperti tadi pagi Sakura lihat, duduk manis sambil menopang dagu memandang rintikan hujan di luar sana.

Jam di pergelangan Sakura sudah menunjukan pukul 5 sore.  
Sakura masih ingin berlama-lama disini, mengintip Sasuke dari celah jendela tapi ia sadar ia harus pulang karena ajakan orang tuanya untuk mengunjungi sang nenek.

Belum sempat melangkah gadis pink itu kembali membeku ditempat.

Di luar hujan dan Sakura yakin Sasuke tak membawa payung. Atau jangan-jangan ia masih berada disekolah karena terkurung hujan yang masih enggan untuk berhenti padahal jam pulang sekolah sudah 2 jam lalu.

Dengan alasan tak mau pujaan hatinya sakit Sakura meninggalkan payung pink miliknya di depan pintu berharap Sasuke bisa memakainya. Dengan senyum lebar Sakura menerjang hujan untuk pulang.

.

.

.

Huaachhhiii...

Untuk kesekian kalinya sesuatu mengalir dari hidung, membuat gadis pink itu sedikit jengah mengelap sesuatu yang tengah menalir di sana.

Sebagai akibat tindakan nekatnya kini flu tengah bersarang di hidungnya. Tapi tak apalah yang penting ini semua demi Sasuke, ia rela asalkan Sasuke tak apa-apa. Dan ia rela kedua orang tuanya pergi tanpa dirinya dengan alasan mereka hampir ketinggalan pesawat gara-gara menunggu Sakura. Iya, Sakura tak akan marah dengan itu. Baginya ia sudah sangat senang memandang pujaan hatinya lama-lama, mengisi memorinya tentang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura mengeratkan jaketnya ketika udara dingin menerpa tubuhnya. Dengan malas mata itu melirik ke sudut ruangan mendapati ia telah lupa menutup jendela kamarnya.

'Pantesan dingin.' ungkapnya.

Sakura beranjak dari selimut hangatnya, hujan di luar sana masih begitu deras membuat Sakura harus cepat-cepat menutup jendela dan kembali ke selimut hangatnya.

Tapi tunggu dulu, tak sengaja Sakura melihat sosok Sasuke tengah berteduh di pagar rumahnya. Sakura yakin itu Sasuke mengingat potongan rambut Sasuke yang menurut Sakura lucu dan menggemaskan.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lebar Sakura menerjang pintu kamarnya, berlari ke arah pintu depan.

Clekk.

Pintu rumah Sakura terbuka, gadis pink itupun tetap membisu di tempatnya berdiri.

Disana ia melihat pujaan hatinya, rambut pemuda itu kelihatan basah dan berantakan. Sakura terkesima, bibirnya tak mampu berucap. Bahkan ia tak sadar Sasuke tengah memandang ke arahnya.

''Sakura.'' Dan semuanya berubah gelap untuk Sasuke.

''SASUKEEE...!'' jerit Sakura melihat pujaan hatinya tiba-tiba ambruk di depan matanya.

.

.

Sakura berdiri mematung di pinggir tempat tidur.

Di depannya sekarang tertidur seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Dalam hati Sakura mejerit senang melihat Sasuke tertidur pulas di ranjangnya. Bahkan ia tak risih sama sekali melihat keadaan pujaan hatinya yang tak tertutup sehelai benangpun.

Memang karena takut sakit Sasuke tambah parah Sakura melepas semua pakaian Sasuke, mengingat pakaian itu telah basah terkena air hujan. Tapi anehnya setelah melepas pakaian Sasuke ia sama sekali tak mau repot-repot meminjamkan pakaian ayahnya untuk dikenakan di tubuh Sasuke, ia lebih suka Sasuke terlihat seperti ini. Terlihat manis menurut Sakura.

Perlahan satu persatu Sakura pun terkulai di lantai. Ia mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang belum sadar dari pingsannya.  
Membelai rambutnya, wajahnya dan bibirnya yang selalu menggoda itu.

Perlahan Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke, menyatukan bibir mereka, melumat bibir Sasuke lembut.

Inikah rasanya berciuman.

Inikah rasanya bibir pujaan hatinya.

Bibir Sakura tak hentinya melumat bibir itu. Tangannya pun merambat membelai setiap lekuk tubuh Sasuke mencari penis yang masih terkulai tak berdaya di ujung sana.

Diremarnya pelan, ia menyukai ini. Ketika tangannya bersentuhan dengan milik pribadi Sasuke.

Segera Sakura menarik diri dari Sasuke.

Bagaimana kalau Sasuke terbangun dan meninggalkannya.

Tidak!

Sakura menggeleng cepat-cepat. Ia hanya ingin merasakan nikmatnya berbagi peluh dengan Sasuke seperti apa yang selama ini Sakura khayalkan setiap ia menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri.

Sakura mengambil kain dari dalam lemarinya, mengikat kedua lengan dan kaki Sasuke di sudut ranjang. Dengan demikian ia tak akan kehilangan Sasuke sebelum permainan mereka selesai.

Biarlah setelah ini Sasuke membencinya, ia sudah siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk.  
Tanpa ragu tubuh pucat itu telah memerah karena ciuman-ciuman Sakura.

Penis itupun terlihat mulai tegang berkat belaian-belaian Sakura. Tanpa menunggu lagi batang penis itupun telah bermuara di vagina Sakura.

.

.

Ada apakah dengan tubuhnya ini. Kenapa Sasuke seperti mendapatkan mimpi basahnya kembali.  
Tubuhnya terasa tegang di tengah selangkangnya, bahkan ia merasa penisnya seakan menusuk-nusuk sesuatu lorong yang hangat dan berdenyut-denyut.  
Rasanya ia enggan membuka matanya, enggan mengakhiri mimpi indahnya.

''Aahhh...ngghh...Uhhhh...''

Suara desahan itu, dan kenapa ia merasa bibirnya sedang diklaim seseorang.

Sasuke membuka matanya. Onyx-nya membulat menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi apa dirinya dan...

''Sakura.'' bibir itu tanpa sadar terucap membuat gadis yang tengah menciumnya sontak melepaskan pagutannya.

Tatapan kedua insan itu terpaku dan sama-sama terdiam.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan pusing teramat sangat. Sasuke hendak memegang keningnya tapi kenapa tangannya kenapa sulit digerakkan.

''Sakura apa yang mau kau lakukan? Lepaskan!'' kedua tangan dan kaki Sasuke berontak, membuat Sakura di pangkuannya terombang-ambing karenanya.

''Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun.'' ungkap Sakura.

Sasuke merasakan kehampaan di selangkangannya ketika Sakura beranjak dari tubuhnya.  
Jujur tubuh Sasuke menolak Sakura menarik tubuhnya. Dan Sasuke melihat penisnya masih tegak disana, ia butuh penetralisiran segera. Ingin Sasuke meremas miliknya sendiri tapi ada daya kedua tangannya terikat. Ia hanya berusaha bersikap stoick ketika penisnya terasa perih.

''Aku tau ini salah, Sasuke-kun, tapi biarkanlah aku memilikimu malam ini, ku mohon hanya malam ini.'' Sakura menunduk, air mata menganak di pipi ranumnya.

Ia tak sadar Sasuke di belakang tubuhnya tersenyum sekilas mendengar penuturannya.

''Setelah malam ini kau boleh membenciku, Sasuke-kun. Kau boleh meludahiku saat bertemu denganku, kau boleh jijik menatapku, aku hanya ingin kau tau meskipun kau meludahiku, menamparku atau memukulku rasa ini tak pernah sirna untukmu, Sasuke-kun.'' dengan segera Sakura menghapus air matanya sebelum berbalik badan menghadap ke arah Sasuke.

Pemuda Uchiha itupun merona merah. Inilah kali pertamanya melihat langsung tubuh telanjang seorang gadis. Dan itu sukses membuat tubuhnya panas dingin.

''Cih.'' Sasuke membuang muka ke arah lain, ia bisa menjadi gila kalau terus-terusan seperti ini.

.

''Kau mau apa dengan alat seperti itu, Sakura?'' Sasuke meneguk ludah susah payah ketika melihat vibrator meliuk-liuk di tangan Sakura.

Sasuke harus mendongak ke bawah mengawasi apa yang Sakura lakukan dengan alat seperti itu. Pikiran buruk hinggap di benak Sasuke, melihat Sakura menyelipkan bantal di bawah pinggulnya.

''Sakura, ku mohon jangan di sana.'' berontaknya tatkala Sakura menusukkan vibrator itu ke lubang belakang miliknya.

''Sasuke-kun, jangan gerak-gerak dong.'' pinta Sakura dengan senyum manisnya.

Butiran-butiran keringat berjatuhan tak elit dari dahi Sasuke.  
Matanya terpejam merasakan sesuatu menyeruak masuk liangnya.

''Sakuraaaa...'' pekik Sasuke merasakan benda aneh itu meliuk-liuk dalam liangnya. Tak terelakan tubuhnya pun menggelinjang kesana kemari.

Sakura tersenyum puas. Tak lama kemudia ia merayap menangkap bibir Sasuke, melumatnya.  
Sakura pun hanya menyeringai mendengar desah kenikmatan dari bibir pujaan hatinya.

Sakura kembali meremas kecil penis Sasuke sebelum menenggelamkan dalam hangatnya vagina miliknya.

Pinggul Sakura naik turun berirama. Kurang puas sebuah vibrator diarahkan ke lorong belakangnya.  
Tubuhnya seakan meledak ketika Sasuke menusuk-nusuk vaginanya dan sebuah vibrator mengobrak-abrik lorong belakangnya.

Hujan masih enggan untuk berhenti, jarum jam masih terus berdenting.  
Malam yang sunyi itupun riuh dengan suara-suara aneh dari dua insan yang tengah bergulat dengan liarnya.

'Cih, aku telah diperkosa seorang cewek. Ckckck...kau memang memalukan Uchiha Sasuke.'

.

**TAMAT**


End file.
